


Last Trace of Hubris

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth packs up the old. Spoilers to 3.10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Trace of Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2007

There's a chill in the air, something intangible that can't be touched or tasted or described. It's still, perfectly calm, as if it can sense the emptiness, as if it knows that something has gone terribly wrong.

Ruth shudders as she steps into the flat.

She can't really understand why she's there, why she asked for the job despite Harry's fervent objections. She tells herself that the cardboard boxes in her hands are just some sort of abstract prop, and she isn't really sure what should go inside them.

She doesn't seem to understand anything, anymore.

There is a photo in the kitchen, of Zoe and Danny together. They look happy and whole, and the tears roll down Ruth's cheeks unchecked. She runs her fingers over the edge of the frame, before stepping back to look around the flat.

It isn't supposed to be like this. The gods had already touched them, had already ushered Tom and Zoe out of their loves. There was no trace of hubris left in any of them, now. The gods were supposed to go away, were supposed to leave them alone.

It would be too easy to just blame Fiona for his absence, to exclude her from their circle, from their communal understanding. She had already begun the process of moving away from them; they just needed to cut the final ties.

But that wouldn't be what Danny wanted. Danny had chosen his own path out of the world, and now it was her turn to step in and pick up the pieces.

She'd made him a promise, after all.


End file.
